


【EC/呆八查】极端关系

by DCC222



Category: Alien: Covenant, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 查尔斯·泽维尔必须在一种极端的情况下想办法度过自己的发情期ABO！三人行注意，操哭查查注意（这个就是我的萌点……），一点点点点的羞辱性话语，但就主要还是EC
Relationships: David 8/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	【EC/呆八查】极端关系

空无一人的走廊，查尔斯·泽维尔站在尽头的房间门口，手抬起又放下，紧皱着眉头，来回几次，都无法下定决心按响门铃。这不太寻常，现在是深夜——虽然在宇宙中，任何时候看起来都像是深夜，不过现在是大家开始睡觉的时间，这显然不是拜访别人的一个好时机。

如果有人此时路过，就会发现他的状态不是很好。Omega显然进入了一个不妙的境地，连鼻尖都挂着细小的汗珠，整个人看起来已经双脚发软、站立不稳，随时都可能倒下去。

最可怕的是，他此刻能感到自己的内裤已经完全湿透了，甚至穿在外面的休闲制式制服裤都湿到快要贴到大腿上，冰冷滑腻的触感不太舒服，但他不得不夹紧腿缝，否则一点点轻微的摩擦都会让他的脊背窜上小小的颤栗。

他现在一定要敲开这扇门，这是唯一的办法。

要说到他此时此刻站在这里的原因，还需要从两天前说起……如果再准确一些，应该是从半年前说起。用最简单的话概括，那就只有一句话：Omega那该死的发情期。

星际探索舰上最优秀的研究员，在半年前，第一次成功完成任务的庆功宴上喝得烂醉，忘了打抑制剂，神志不清地和自己多年的老朋友，当然，一个Alpha：护卫舰艇的护卫队长艾瑞克·兰谢尔上床了。

世界上不可能找得出比这更尴尬的事情。他和艾瑞克从大概17岁在预备学校的时候就认识彼此，他觉得他们的友谊不带一丝杂质，他还看着艾瑞克交过几个情人，自己也有过几段关系，他们是不会搞到一起去的——这个认知显然在他从艾瑞克床上醒来的那一瞬间就坍塌了。

他再也无法肆无忌惮地和艾瑞克聊天、下棋直到深夜，毕竟会发生那样的意外都是自己咎由自取。艾瑞克是一个Alpha，从终于意识到这件事的那一刻开始，他就开始躲着曾经无话不谈的好朋友，而艾瑞克从疑惑、到愤怒、再到接受，现在他们两个没有除了同事之外的任何关系，这大概是最好的结果……只不过他再也没有和别人在一起，艾瑞克也一直单身。

查尔斯深吸一口气，他的鼻息已经发烫，他知道现在自己要做的事情是多么恶劣。两天前，他们的飞船撞上小行星群，补给仓和动力室严重受损，他们只有原地等待救援，这是常有的事情，宇宙星河中的情况瞬息万变，不会引起过多的恐慌。

唯一的问题是，查尔斯的发情期到了，而他的抑制剂全部都洒落在了宇宙深处，这段航程里没有其他的Omega在飞船上，他连备用抑制剂都借不到。Omega不是没考虑过把自己反锁在房间里靠自慰熬过这几天，但他实在不想让那时候控制不住的信息素告诉飞船上的所有人查尔斯·泽维尔发情了……况且，发情期如果没有抑制剂又没有Alpha的信息素，自己解决很难说是一种享受和消遣，甚至会让Omega感到痛苦。

擅自疏远艾瑞克，现在又要为这种事来寻求Alpha帮忙，查尔斯简直都想称呼自己为“渣男”，但如果让他选，他显然不会考虑除了艾瑞了之外的其他人。至于他们理不清的关系——他现在管不了那么多。

“好了，你能开口的，查尔斯。”Omega轻声给自己打着气，终于抬起了手。

“查尔斯·泽维尔，你已经在艾瑞克·兰谢尔的门前徘徊了14分钟38秒，鉴于这已经超出人类从到达门口到按响门铃的平均时长13分56秒，我强烈建议你尽快行动。”

不带感情的声音从身后传来，查尔斯被吓了一跳，他转过头，一个穿着整齐的军官制服、拥有和艾瑞克一模一样面孔的人——仿生人站在他身后，唯一不同的是面前的家伙是一头金发。

“好的，David，谢谢你的建议，你可以……嗯……下班了。”他下意识地躲开仿生人的目光，该死，他早该想到以艾瑞克优秀的战斗数据为原型而造出的仿生人会无时无刻地观察着飞船里的一举一动……第一次见到David的时候，他就被如此相似的两个人吓到过一次，但此刻对他来说，面对一个和艾瑞克长得一样的人实在是太过刺激了。

仿生人没有下班这个概念，David一个跨步，直接越过查尔斯，帮他按响了那个小小的按钮。

“嘿，你别……！”查尔斯一个激灵，根本来不及阻止，他盯了差不多15分钟的门从里面被打开，艾瑞克皱着眉头打量了一下门口的两个人，挑了挑眉毛，看着棕发蓝眼的“老朋友”，不带感情地开口：“你来干什么？”

“能……能进去说吗？”Omega觉得自己的舌头已经开始打结了，刚才想好的一大段话完全说不出口。

Alpha看了他两秒钟，最终还是让开了身子，David轻轻点了点头，转身回到自己的工作岗位，而查尔斯沉默地走进了房间，听着身后传来落锁的声音，喉结轻轻动了动。

艾瑞克的房间和他一样干净利落，没有什么复杂的装饰，只是简单的白墙和床铺，书桌也整整齐齐，上面放着一副棋盘，是他们之前用的那一副，查尔斯认出棋子的摆位正是他们的最后一局棋。

“我……艾瑞克，我想请你帮个忙，我没办法找别人……”Omega最终还是决定不再拐弯抹角，从再次踏进这间房间的那一秒起，他的裤子好像就又湿了一些。

“你、你能帮我度过这次发情期吗？我知道这很……”

“发情期？”Alpha打断了他，吸了吸鼻子，空气中的甜腻味道仿佛正在证明Omega所说的话，“查尔斯，半年了……”

艾瑞克的声音和脸色都沉了下去，空气猛然暴起凌冽信息素的味道，里面的冷意让查尔斯不由自主地往后退了一步，这是Alpha生气的征兆。

“可以，你想要什么，就自己来拿。”

但Alpha只是淡淡地说，坐回床铺，甚至拿起了旁边的一本书开始翻了起来。刚翻了两页，他就感到床铺靠外的那一边陷了下去，查尔斯小心翼翼地爬上床，观察着艾瑞克的表情，咬了咬牙，先脱下自己的制服裤，整齐地叠好放在一边，伸手去解艾瑞克的裤带。Alpha面无表情的任由他那么做，被内裤包裹的软肉还没有勃起，但看起来已经是鼓鼓囊囊的一包，上次查尔斯没有太清晰的概念，现在他近距离看着这个尺寸，手心里都是汗。

空气里的甜味越来越重，Omega本就在发情的边缘，生理的本能蚕食掉了他大部分的理智，体内的软肉开始擅自期待起摩擦的快感，逼迫着他弯下腰，用嘴唇轻轻去触碰布料勾勒出的轮廓。Alpha信息素的味道若有若无地钻进鼻腔，查尔斯忍不住用脚踝轻轻摩擦着艾瑞克的小腿，将他要讨好的那根性器从内裤里解放了出来，并没有马上就将它全部含进口中，而是先伸出舌尖舔了几下顶端，就像怯生生的小猫在喝牛奶那样。

“嗯……”很难说他的舔弄有多少技巧，Omega发出一声有些可怜的鼻音，听到头顶的呼吸声乱了一拍，受到鼓舞一般张开嘴，把刚才自己舔到湿润的顶端含了进去，大胆地包住它吸吮，舌苔滑过敏感的沟壑，手里的器官涨大了一圈。

但Alpha还是没有动作的迹象。查尔斯有些委屈地抬头看了他一眼，对方的眼睛依然没有离开书页，而他已经快湿透了。

“艾瑞克……”他可怜巴巴地叫了一声Alpha的名字，艾瑞克只是又翻了一页书页。

他一定是在报复自己！Omega努力动着嘴巴，一只手悄悄伸到自己两腿之间，探进内裤，握住了硬到发疼的性器，他实在是忍不住了，就连囊袋后面那道湿润的肉缝都开始控制不住地一开一合。Alpha透过书页看着查尔斯套弄着自己，恶劣地动了动腿，膝盖顶进他大开的双股之间，引诱意味十足的磨蹭了两下湿漉漉的密缝，内裤上的深色水渍马上又扩大了一些。

这样似有似无的触碰根本无法满足Omega，查尔斯被顶了两下，小小地呜咽了一声，受不了地侧过身，打开脚夹住了Alpha的腿，顺势把粘嗒嗒的内裤褪了下来，下压腰身，那道又湿又热又滑的软沟毫无阻隔的贴上温热的皮肤，刺激的他浑身一颤。

“呜啊……嗯……”

根本不需要催促，肌肤相贴的触感对于此刻的Omega来说就是催情剂，查尔斯自己上下扭着腰，在Alpha的腿上磨着自己的暖缝，健康的麦色肌肤上面留下亮晶晶的粘稠水渍，每次碾磨挤压都能带出Omega粘腻的鼻息，他更加卖力地吸着嘴里的凶器，眉头微微皱起，动作越来越快，好像自己就能把自己磨上第一个高潮。

艾瑞克挺了挺腰，总算是放下了手上的那本书，伸手按住了他的后脑勺，揪紧了查尔斯软软的棕色头发，Omega吃痛，反射性地张开嘴，那根东西趁势完全插了进去，Alpha的气味一瞬间充满了他的鼻腔。

“唔嗯……唔唔！”

就连被深喉的呻吟都是软乎乎的，查尔斯想努力吃下尺寸惊人的器官，但还是有一段吞不进去，他伸出手圈住外面的柱身上下动作，Alpha的性器已经完全硬了，他们的信息素也纠缠在一起，Omega用舌头把带着艾瑞克味道的前液卷走，艰难地抬起头，暂时把凶器从嘴里拿出来，用手握着它，迷离的蓝眼睛里充满了水汽。

“已经……已经硬了，可……可以了吗？”

Alpha没有说话，回答他的是一阵头晕目眩，艾瑞克翻身把他按在床上，拉起他的手压在头顶，俯下身，气息就在查尔斯嘴边。

“你不该来找我的，查尔斯。”

“可我不、不想找别人，呜……”

发情给Omega带来的热潮让他没办法思考，他就这么说了实话，艾瑞克呼吸一顿，从喉咙里发出低吼，猛地吻住了他。上次酒后乱性的时候他们好像也接过吻，查尔斯对这个触感并不陌生，但现在Alpha就像是要把他肺里的空气全部夺走一样用力，撬开他的牙关，纠缠着他的舌头，查尔斯下颚发酸，抬起腰去蹭艾瑞克腿间他最想要的大家伙，几乎要哭出来了。

“艾瑞克，拜托……我好难受……”

发情期的查尔斯绝对是危险的，Alpha不知道他现在还有几分清醒，艾瑞克莫名地有些不快，他起身一把捞起了被吻得没了力气的Omega，将他翻了个身，强迫他跪趴在床上，翘起屁股。艾瑞克脱掉自己的上衣，手指毫不留情的分开查尔斯腿间的两片软肉，里面藏着的软缝早就做好了准备，不需要任何扩张就吞下了Alpha的一根手指。温暖的甬道使劲将手指往里吸，艾瑞克却突然不动了，像是想到了什么，他用另一只手搂住查尔斯的腰，将他换了个方向，让他的脸正对大门，又伸手按了一下墙上的通讯按钮，埋在Omega体内的手指突然一动，正好按住了里面的小小凸起。

“嗯啊！”

“David，到我房间这来。”

查尔斯拔高的尖叫和艾瑞克冷冷的声音同时响起，Omega不敢相信自己的耳朵，他红着眼睛回头瞪了一眼身后的人，却被按住后颈，半边脸闷在床铺里，屁股高高翘起，双腿大开，就像是要被展示给什么人看。

“艾瑞克，你要干什么！你……”

自动门“唰”地打开的声音生生让他咽下了后半句话，和艾瑞克长着同一张脸的金发仿生人出现在门口，看到床上的景象，连眉毛都没有动一动。

“他是根据我的数据做的，是不是？不巧的是，我还拥有控制他的最高权限。”

Alpha抽出手指，David走进房间，门自动关上，仿生人挺直脊背靠在墙边，军队制服整整齐齐地穿在身上，笔直挺拔，面无表情。

“看着他。”

艾瑞克跪了起来，被Omega自己舔硬的性器抵在密缝入口处，并不进入，而是顺着肉缝摩擦，带出了Omega更多的甜液。查尔斯浑身都绷紧了，他毫无章法地挣扎被尽数压制，被另一双眼睛注视的羞耻感让他全身发烧，他颤抖着对Alpha求饶：“不要让他看，艾瑞克……求你了……求你……”

Alpha托起他的腰，就这么磨着迫不及待想要把他吞进去的软沟，从里面溢出来的体液像漏了一般的流出来，顺着查尔斯的腿根流过大腿：“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”

“我、我……呜啊！”

凶器突然整根没入，艾瑞克一寸一寸地侵入因为紧张而绞紧地软肉，只是这样Omega好像就快高潮了，前面的器官颤巍巍地射出一股液体，滴滴答答地滴在床单上。

查尔斯眼角发红，根本不敢睁开眼睛，他不知道艾瑞克在后面给仿生人下达了什么指令，只觉得身前的床铺一沉，Alpha一用力，就着顶入的姿势把他拉了起来，迫使他背对着坐在自己身上。

双腿完全被打开，黑暗让查尔斯更加敏感，他只好睁开眼睛，David正俯下身，还没等他做出反应，就一口含住了一直没有得到过抚慰的性器。

“不要、不要……放开……呃啊！”

David的口腔出人意料是温暖的，仿生塑胶的舌头富有技巧的舔过Omega的柱身，可能成分是电解液的津液让本来就精神的器官更硬了。他还没适应，身后的罪魁祸首突然开始动作，掐着他的腰一下一下往上顶，好像是要把他钉在自己的性器上，Omega的前端随着顶弄也被迫一次一次地顶入仿生人的喉咙，查尔斯连腿根都快开始抽搐，他拼命推着David的头想把他推开，却被仿生人重重一吸就吸的没了力气。

“呜呜……不行、不要了……我受不了……”

Omega终于被弄得哭了出来，语无伦次地求饶，这对他来说太过刺激，但只换来Alpha更深的撞击，还被身前的David舔得浑身发抖，他完全不知道为什么军用型仿生人会有那么好的技巧。

仿生人的金发扫过查尔斯大腿内侧，配合艾瑞克的节奏把查尔斯吞得更深，深喉的快感像电流一般传到他的全身，Omega拼命忍住射出来的冲动，抓住David的头发把他往后拉。

“不行了……我要射……啊！”

查尔斯在最后一刻将仿生人推开，但还是有一些射到了他嘴里，David带着淡淡的表情把它们咽了下去，剩下的精液全射到了他脸上，和Alpha如出一辙、长得不像话的睫毛上也挂着白浊，还有几滴顺着他的侧脸正往下流，显出不可思议的淫靡。

“我说过你喜欢的，你都高潮了，查尔斯。以后连抑制剂都阻止不了你发情了吧？没有Alpha满足你可怎么办呢？”艾瑞克还在发狠地不断顶入，Omega软的像水一样摊在他怀里任他摆弄，湿热的软穴简直让他觉得自己正插在热水里。

“艾瑞克，我、我不……”

“David，我说的你的工作结束了吗？”

Omega惊讶地睁大眼睛，眼眶蓄不住的泪水颤颤地流下来，仿生人起身温柔地吻住了他，撬开他的嘴，自己精液的味道充满口腔，查尔斯想偏开头，却被身后的Alpha捏住下颚，强迫他和David接吻。

“唔……唔唔！”

仿生人的手没闲着，用宽大的手掌不断揉弄Omega的乳肉，人造塑胶的温度和皮肤没有分别，两边胸口都被玩弄到发红发硬，而David就连制服纽扣都还扣得整整齐齐，他不知道接受到了什么指令，分出一只手向下探去，摸到了还吃着Alpha硕大凶器的那条密缝。指尖没用力就轻松地戳了进去，仿生人找到没有被性器摩擦到的、在暖穴前端的那个小小的凸起，用指腹打着转对它又压又揉，Omega猛地绷紧腰腹，往后缩着想逃开前面的刺激，却把Alpha的东西吞得更深，肉缝的敏感带不断被迫磨蹭着David的手掌。

David一边缠着他的舌头，一边用手掌紧紧贴在Omega不断流出甜液的穴口，但并不动作，只是加快了指腹揉压的频率。查尔斯被前后夹击的快感弄得快要崩溃了，哭得湿湿的和仿生人接吻，主动动着屁股不断吞吐着身后的Alpha，又忍不住自己向前用肉穴去磨David的手掌，发出滑腻的水声，再一次翘起来的性器一下一下地顶在David的制服上，留下一小片湿痕。

“你知道军用型也装了该装的东西吗？”

“嗯嗯……”

艾瑞克轻轻咬着他的耳朵，被两个人搅得一团乱的脑袋根本没理解对方到底说了什么，查尔斯只是迷迷糊糊地应了一声。David放开了他的唇瓣，跪坐在床沿上，当着Omega的面解开了皮带。

和Alpha尺寸一样惊人的东西弹了出来，拍在查尔斯脸颊上，就连上面隐隐约约的青筋都能看见，但David脸上还是没有太多的表情，只是嘴角稍稍噙着一点微笑。

Omega像被烙铁烫到一般弹了起来，但很快被压住，他马上明白过来他们想干什么。

“不行……！绝对不行，我吃不下那么多，艾瑞克……求你、求你……”

他已经不记得是第几次求饶了，但Alpha依旧置若罔闻。仿生人把查尔斯的腿根又掰开一些，性器在穴口慢慢戳刺，而已经在体内肆虐的凶器顶在了Omega的生殖腔入口处。

“呜呜……求你们了，不行……嗯啊！”

查尔斯不知道仿生人到底有没有性快感，David微皱着眉头，他夹在两人腰腹之间的性器竟然又硬了一些。他看不到身后艾瑞克的表情，但两人一模一样的面孔还是让他心口狂跳。

“别紧张，你能全部吞下去的，查尔斯，做得很好……”

艾瑞克的声音听起来有些苦闷，他死死抵在Omega的生殖腔口，直到查尔斯的甬道被打开到极限，两根尺寸可怕的性器都完全没入了使用过度的软缝。

“好胀……呜呜呜……出去……！”

Omega哭得满脸都是眼泪，蓝色的眼睛早就没有了清明，他紧紧抱着David的背，在上面留下红痕。

Alpha没用动，伸出舌尖舔弄起了查尔斯后脖子的性腺，又吸又吮，把信息素缓缓注入进去。

一阵麻痒传遍Omega的四肢，连脚尖都没有放过，但他已经没有力气挣扎了。

“你不能标记我……唔啊……呜……”

查尔斯边哭边软软地抗议，但Alpha和仿生人一人抓住了他一只手，他只能被钉在两个人中间，夹得死死的，完全动弹不得。

“为什么？因为我们是老朋友吗？”Alpha轻轻向前一顶，收获了一声惊惧地喘息，“我本来已经决定不再接近你，是你再来招惹我的，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克毫不留情地咬破了他的腺体，舌头狠狠滑过新鲜的伤口，Omega一颤，从里面涌出一股发烫的淫液，浇在体内的两根性器上，像是得到鼓励，David先动起了腰。

“我不但要标记你，我还要射满你的生殖腔，这是你不理我这半年应得的。”

“在标记的同时射入生殖腔，怀孕的概率是98%。”

David开口，声音平淡，但因为不断地顶弄有些轻喘。

“听到了吗？查尔斯，你要给我生好几个孩子。”

Omega被两个人同时地前后撞击弄得神志不清，暖穴里被插出来的水把结合处沾湿得一塌糊涂，性器也被仿生人握在手里不断撸动，胸口再次被Alpha从身后绕过来得指尖不断责难，查尔斯的嗓子已经快哑了，连声音都快发不出来。

“我真的不行了……David，不要、不要……”

艾瑞克不断把信息素完全注入性腺，Omega的腺体变得又红又肿，他好像光是被舔腺体就快再次高潮了。

“别舔那里……艾瑞克……呜呜啊！”

标记完成的那一刻，生殖腔也被过载的快感撞开，Alpha深深地顶入了第一次被入侵的内腔，在里面胀大成结，仿生人也用力撞击着Omega体内最有感觉的一处软肉，查尔斯只能拼命摇头，可怕的高潮向他涌来，他觉得自己会被就这么操死在床上。

“我还是你的‘老朋友’吗，查尔斯？”

艾瑞克充满威胁地让David捏住Omega的性器根部，没有停下腰部的动作。

“不、不是……你是我的……Alpha……啊！”查尔斯哭的更厉害了，上面下面都湿到不行，艾瑞克扳过他的头和他缠吻，而David在他脖颈上留下细小但明显的吻痕，房间里只剩下喘息和肉体的撞击声，最后高潮的时候Omega眼前一白，感到艾瑞克顶到了生殖腔最深处，密缝还不断有体液流出来，他甚至不知道是不是自己被射满了。

查尔斯颤抖着嘴唇，已经精疲力尽的说不出话，累得手都抬不起来，眼睛也睁不开，就这么在还被撑的满满当当的时候晕了过去。

他最后的意识是有谁温柔地吻着他，但他分不清是艾瑞克还是David，刚被标记后的疲劳就把他拉入了黑暗。

第二天——也许是第二天，他们还在宇宙里飘荡，没有白天和黑夜，只有漫天星光。查尔斯在温暖的怀里醒来，动了动身子，全身都在酸痛，腿间的密穴好像被顶得都合不拢了。

“你醒了吗？”艾瑞克紧紧手臂，Omega往他臂弯里钻了两下，刚完成标记、又处于缺乏Alpha信息素的发情期，他本能地不想离开自己的标记伴侣，但他太困了，只能迷迷糊糊地缠住艾瑞克的腰，又沉沉睡了过去。

Alpha撑起手臂，轻轻吻了吻他的额头，另一只手从枕头底下捞出通信器，给正在执勤的David发了一条信息，该是可以把动力室和补给舱修好的时候了。

和查尔斯当同事和朋友？不存在的。既然查尔斯迈不出那一步，他不介意用有些极端的方式改变他们的关系。艾瑞克伸手把灯光又调暗一些，给查尔斯盖好了被子。

只要是星辰所及之处，他们就不会再分离。


End file.
